La beautée des Vampires
by x.St. Joan d'Arc.x
Summary: She hadn't seen them in 90 years.Now she has a new coven, a new best friend and a new life. But when the Cullens arrive, everything that Bella had tried so hard to forget comes back, especially since her best friend is having problems with her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first Twilight fanfiction so it might not be that great, but the idea appeared in my brain and I just couldn't get rid of it and therefore decided to write it. Some of the facts might be wrong because I don't have the books and I have forgotten it a bit._

_This story is about Bella and Edward and also about Andrea (Bella's best friend) and Mathieu (Andrea's boyfriend). The story is about how Bella and Edward get back together and about the problems that Mathieu and Andrea face._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

It had been 90 long years since I have been changed, 3 of those years in which I spent in complete solitude, the other 87 years I spent with my 'family'. My coven consists of 4 other vampires. 

Arthur is the father figure of my so-called family. He is an 'urgence' doctor and works in the hospital two towns from ours. His power is that he is extremely smart and a really quick thinker. This helps him out a lot as a doctor because if someone comes in and is on the verge of dying, he will immediately be able to tell whether said person will die, and should be changed, or whether this person has a chance at living if the doctors act extremely fast.

Victoire, is a beautiful French vampire, she is also Arthur's wife. She is sweet and would never intentionally hurt anyone. She is our 'mother'. She owns a little café in the center of our town, which is known for it's good pastries and mouth-watering coffees. Her power is that she can move things with her mind, which comes in handy when she is cooking, for her café.

Then there is Teo, he is tall, strong and has shiny black hair. He is my 'brother'. His power is almost like Aro's, he can speak to someone telepathically, but only when touching that person. He can't read minds, he can only talk to people through their minds and only if they have it open to him.

Lastly there is Bailey, she is Teo's twin. Her hair is long, black and wavy. And she has a body that most girls would kill for. She loves to insult people whenever she can. Her power is that she can make people see what she wants them to see. She has lots of fun with her power when she wants to drive us crazy.

I have changed a lot since my 'death'. I am now slightly taller and have long dark brown hair, which in some lights almost looks red. My once doe like brown eyes are now a beautiful topaz colour, showing my diet choices to any vampire I come across. My skin is even paler then when I was human and my lips are a permanent reddish pink colour, which attracts many eyes. My body has finally become that of a real woman and I am proud to say that I no longer trip! I am, as I am sure you have already guessed, Isabella Swan. Although, if you actually call me Isabella I will rip out your throat and make sure you never say it again. I much prefer being called Bella.

My family and I have lived in many places and currently reside in Maisons Laffitte, a small town in the suburb of Paris. It is known as the "City of Horses" because everywhere you look there are horses. Our house is a Mansard style house, **(An: pic of the house in my profile) **meaning it had 3 floors, the third one under the squarish roof. My room is on the last floor and is in a Uish shape. The door is on the left side with a cream colored renaissance couch and two light pink armchairs. Above the couch is a big fan with blossom floors painted on it and the flowers are painted on the wall as if extending from the fan. In the corner is a big white desk that has my computer and ipod speakers on it. In the bottom part of the U is my big four-poster bed and two white bedside tables. The bedspread is a deep cream colour, with a multitude of cream, pink and gold pillows. The curtains around the bedside table are pink with cream-colored velvet. Then in the right side of the U is my bathroom, it is big and has a big olden day bathtub. On the wall next to the door that leads to the bathroom from my room is a bar with all of my nicest clothes, mainly evening dresses, hanging from it and under them are rows and rows of shoes, my best shoes, heeled shoes. This looks like a big blur of colour shiny in some parts and plain in others and I love the effect it has on the room. It makes it more colorful and livelier and I know that if Alice saw this she would go crazy and start looking through my whole closet. Another door next to the bathroom door leads to my giant walk-in closet.

Our school is also in Maisons Laffitte, but on the other side of the small town from our house. Our school is called La Nation. It is a big beautiful school, which was once a chateau from the Renaissance. It has acres of land surrounding it, with an Olympic sized swimming pool and two football fields. The castle itself is beautiful, it has many chimneys and 3 floors **(An: Picture of what I picture it as on my profile)**. The whole of the left wing and center wing of the castle is the actual school and the right wing is the boarding house for the students that spend their nights there. A newer looking building stands a few miles from the castle, which is where the art classrooms and the canteen are.

A long drive way from the main roads leads to a small parking lot where the teachers and few students who are old enough to drive park their cars. Surrounding the school and its land is a big stonewall and at end of the drive way is a big gate which has La Nation on it. Our school is for rich people or for people who are not French that live in France. There are three years altogether in the school which has 4 to 3 classes in each year. I am in Terminale, and am in the Economy class **(An:this is the actual French schooling system)**. Teo is in the Scientific class and Bailey is in the Literature class. In all three classes there are French people and people who speak English. The English speakers, such as Bailey, Teo and I have all our classes with our form class (either economy, scientific or literature). However we have english, history and geography with the rest of the english speakers because these subjects (history and geography) are in english for us and not for the rest of the school and English is a harder level then for the rest of the grade. I actually really like it here in France, the people are nice and there is just so much to do in Paris in the evenings and the weekends.

My best friend, Andrea, is a French and Canadian vampire, who goes to La Nation as well. She doesn't live with a coven and instead lives with her family. You might think, " wait, wait, did you just say family?" Yes, I did. Andrea lives with her family because she was changed when she was three and the Volturri decided that she was too young to be taken from her parents, so they told them the truth and told them that if they ever told anyone that wasn't their direct family, the Volturri would kill the person they told and then get rid of Andrea's entire family. She is the nicest person I have ever met and loves to help others. She is relatively tall and has hair that reaches the middle of her back; it is the color of dark straw and has lighter blond highlights. She has high cheekbones and plush pink lips. She has the body of ballerina and has sharp green eyes. Although she drinks animal blood like the rest of us, her eyes have stayed the colour that they were before her change, as well she has aged and looks like a 17 year old. The Volturri said that her eye color and aging ability are because she was changed at such a young age where her body hadn't fully developed so the venom running through her body had kept some of the bloods aging characteristics and Andrea will keep aging until she is 20. She can also sleep for about 4 hours each night if she wants to. She has two powers: The power to be able to eat food, meaning that she drinks less blood then a normal vampire and her second power is that she has a huge amount of electricity running through her body and can cause Paris and all of its suburbs to have a power surge. She is like one giant stock of power. If she gets angry she often zaps people by mistake.

The fact that she can eat makes her very happy because she happens to love cooking and plans on being a professional chef one day.

* * *

"Bella! Come down, we're gonna be late for school!" called Bailey from downstairs. 

I got up from my bed, I was already dressed, I had been for the past three hours. And left my room. Once I got to the garage after saying a quick goodbye to Arthur and Victoire, I unlocked my car, a navy blue corvette, and slid into the drivers seat while Bailey sat in the passenger seat and Teo in the back. As soon as the doors were closed we were speeding down the drive way and on our way to school.

'I will finally get to see all of my friends again after two long months of holiday.'I thought.

We got to school in a record time of 5 minutes. I noticed a purple Mercedes was about to take my place and sped up the last few miles and cut the car off right before it slid into my place and slid into my parking space. I smirked just imagining their faces through the tinted windows of both my car and theirs. Soon the car was gone looking for another place. I slid out of the car followed by Bailey and Teo and noticed that Andrea's car, a blood red Ferrari, was already in its place. A smile appeared on my face as Bailey, Teo and I headed up to the school to see our friends and Andrea.

As I walked up to the head office to find out which class I was in, Mathieu, Andrea's boyfriend, he is human, came up to us and said,

" Hey! How are you guys?" We answered him with a chorus of "great" and then he said the one thing that I thought I would never here.

" Apparently a new family moved to Maisons Laffitte, they have 7 adopted kids or something. I think their name is Cullen."

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I don't know if I will continue writing it, it was just a random idea that popped into my head, so if you do like it please leave a review telling me so, thanks._

_St.Joan.d'.Arch_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the longish update but I had lots of work, including several essays, but I'll try to update sooner next time. Well anyways read and enjoy._

* * *

If I weren't already dead I think I would have died on the spot! I turned to look Mathieu in the eyes and asked,

"W-what did you say?" He smiled at me kindly and then repeated what I thought was just a figment of my imagination.

"There's a new family that just moved to Maisons Laffite coming to this school, their name is Cullen."

As he said this, we entered the head office and since I was still under the shock of what he had just said, I let them find out what class Bailey was in and what class I was in and let Bailey gently lead me up to my class. Andrea, who had come running up to me, knocked me out of my stupor. She gave me a hug and dragged me to a seat in the back. As I sat down I realized that we were already in the classroom and that Mathieu and Bailey had already gone off to their own classrooms.

The bell rang signaling the start of class and in walked Mr. Rofin, our form teacher. He sat down at his desk and then said:

"Quiet down class! Now as I am sure you all know I am Mr. Rofin and I will be both your economy teacher and your form teacher. Now, so that I may get to know you all a little better, I would like---" He was interrupted by a knock on the door and then it opening and then Mr. Joans, the principal, coming in followed by two boys. They had no heartbeat. One was really tall, had red hair and was covered in almost invisible freckles. The other one was tall, burly and looked like a bear. Emmett! Oh god! What Mathieu said was true! Oh my god, please kill me now!

They stood at the front of the class staring at the back wall, looking bored as hell, while Mr. Joans explained to the class who these two new students were and to be nice to them. 'What are we 5?' I thought with a low snicker as Andrea made faces at the 'new comers' whenever the principal or the teacher weren't looking (which was very unlike her). When Mr. Joans was done talking he left the class and Mr. Rofin directed the two boys to the only empty seats left. As they passed us to get to their seats, Emmett's head, which had been looking at the floor, lifted and looked in our direction. I quickly ducked behind Andrea, pretending to pick up a pen, to prevent him from noticing me.

The rest of class went by really slowly, each time either one of the two new 'boys' looked in my direction I would either turn away or duck down. It was a futile attempt to hide my self because I knew that they could smell me.

When the bell finally rang I bolted out of class, leaving my stuff behind since we had class there again, quickly followed by Andrea. Teo and Bailey who, I suppose each had Cullens in their class as well soon met us up. We huddled in a corner of the hall, away from public eye and Andrea said:

" What are we gonna do? Bella, I know you hate them and you don't want to see them again! But you can't move, you can't leave me!"

"What are you talking about?! Of course I'm not gonna leave you! Just because some people from my past have appeared out of nowhere into my life again does not mean I'm gonna leave you." I assured her.

"Those idiotic, soulless vampires are sooooo gonna pay for what they did to you, Bella. I don't care if I didn't even know you back then, they hurt you and now they are gonna have ME to deal with!!!" Whisper-shouted Bailey. She looked as if she was about to run over to where they were and kill them then and there, so I quickly garbed her and made her stay in one place.

" Bailey, don't hurt them" I told her strictly, giving her one of my 'listen-to-me-if-you-want-to-go-home-in-one-piece' look as well as shooting a glance at Teo and Andrea to make sure they understood that what I was saying also went for them. Andrea pouted slightly and then turned around and headed to Mathieu's classroom. I sighed and followed reluctantly, scared of what else would be in that classroom, apart from Mathieu.

When I got there, Andrea was already sitting on Mathieu's lap, talking animatedly with Mathieu and our other friends, all the while shooting small glares at the Cullens. I could tell they had already noticed her and were doing their best to ignore her and her glares (which they had no idea what were about). As Bailey, Teo and I walked in to go talk to our friends, all of their heads shot towards us in one big movement, I could see from the corner of my eye, and their eyes widened to the size of saucers. I saw Edward dash forward but get held back by Emmett, who was looking at me with a shocked look. The three of us ignored them and went over to Andrea, Mathieu and the others.

"Look at Mathieu's hair! It's grown since the last time I saw him!" Shouted Andrea gleefully as she fingered her boyfriend's hair lovingly. It was true his curly, blonde hair had grown a bit and was now almost to his shoulders. It suited him well this way and made his bleu eyes stand out. He was a good-looking boy; he had a nice build, long legs and strong arms. Andrea and him were just perfect for each other and it was really obvious that they were madly in love. As I listened to Andrea go on about his hair, my thoughts drifted to the past and the person who was standing just meters away from me.

I can't believe he is standing in the same room as me, after so many years! I thought and hoped to never see him again! Now my wishes are ruined. All the memories are crashing back into my mind! Ahhhhh! It's his fault I'm a vampire, it's his fault I live the way I do now. All I wanted after he left was to live a normal life and because of him and Victoria, I'm stuck being a vampire for the rest of eternity!

**Remember Bella that is what you wanted. You got your wish in the end, you may not have gotten it the way you wanted it or the way you wanted it, but you got it and there's no turning back now.**

I sighed as I had an internal discussion and left the classroom as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

**Andrea's POV**

I watched as Bella left the class as the bell rang and was soon up and following her, but not before I had given Mathieu a small peck on the lips. As I sat in class listening to the Spanish teacher drone on about what was expected of us this year, my thoughts wondered:

How could they just show up like that! Of all the countries in the world they could have chosen to move to, they just HAD to move to France, to Maisons Laffitte and come to La Nation. I don't know what this is gonna do to Bella, I could tell that it was really bothering her that they were all staring at her during break. I bet you the first chance they get they're gonna pounce on her and interrogate her! Poor her! I will help her though; I am her best friend after all. As well, if anyone of them, even looks at her in the wrong way, they are ALL going down. They need to pay for what they did! If I had my way they would already be dead, but Bella said not to do anything and since I love her so much I will listen. Even though I hate them. And I don't hate people easily.

Soon the bell had rung and the History teacher was walking into class, asking us if we had a good holiday. We all answered with a series of yeses and nods and soon she was telling us about all the interesting history we were gonna be learning this year. My hand shot up, as if of it's own accord and I asked:

"Will we be going on any field trips this year, to any historical sites near by?" I was actually really curious, history fascinated me. Mrs. Lecours, smiled at me and answered:

"Yes we will most probably be going to visit some of the 'Chateaux de la Loire' since that is the time period we will be studying this year."

I smiled at her and tuned her out for the rest of the lesson going back to my thoughts and before I knew it the bell had rung, signaling the start of our one and a half hour lunch break. I stood up, grabbing my homemade lunch and headed out the door after taking a hold of Bella's arm and leading her to the cafeteria, where we would meat up with the others. Once we were in the cafeteria we went to our usual table, a large round table, where all of our little group of friends could sit, while the people who were going to eat cafeteria food went into the line up. Bailey and Teo were already sitting in their seats. As I sat back in my seat, looking over the cafeteria, my eyes landed on the Cullens, who were standing about 20 people ahead of Mathieu and the others in the canteen line up. Bella who was on my left was chatting quietly with Bailey as Teo read a book on something or other. Soon I had joined in to the conversation between Bailey and Bella and was commenting about how we needed to do something EXCITING soon or I was gonna combust of boredom. Since I was so engrossed in the chat, I didn't hear the vampire coming up behind me and slide into the chair next to mine until he had wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned into me, whispering:

" Hello, gorgeous, you interested in hooking up sometime, it would be fun shagging you for the rest of eternity."

* * *

_Well I hope you guys like it. Please review, it makes me soooo happy to see that people like my story._

_St.Joan.d'Arc._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I want to thank you all for all the reviews, it's the most I've ever had, and it made me really happy. I hope to have just as many, maybe even more reviews this time:) I'm glad to know that so many people like my story. Anyways, this is probably the fastest update you'll ever get. It's not a very exiting chapter, but it goes with the story._

_Read and enjoy.

* * *

_

**Andrea's POV**

"Hello, gorgeous, you interested in hooking up sometime, it would be fun shagging you for the rest of eternity."

There was a moment of silence between us 5 vampires, he hadn't said it loud enough for the rest of the rest of the canteen to hear, before I wrenched myself from his grasp, stood up and asked in a very cold voice:

"What did _you_ say?" By now the whole canteen was looking at us, including my dear boyfriend and the Cullens. My abrupt movement had directed every eye in our direction and the canteen was completely silent. He smirked, not realizing that I was most probably about to kill him and repeated:

" I said, would you like to hook up sometime, you've got a fine body there!" As he said this he wiggled his eyebrows and gave me what he thought was a seducing smile. I saw Mathieu out of the corner of my eye lurch forward only to get held back by Derrick, his best friend, who I can only image told him that I could handle myself.

"Uhgg! I don't think so buddy, I already have a boyfriend, and he's much better looking than you, vampy" I said the last word under my breath but I knew he had heard it. As I stepped away from him I let my eyes look him up and down and get a better look at him. He was the tall vampire that had been with Emmett in my class. He was really tall, had messy red hair, which at a closer look had brown streaks in it and had topaz eyes. And of course there were the freckles. When I was done examining him I noticed that Mathieu was now standing next to me, his arm around my waist protectively, shouting at 'Red Cullen', my new name for the red head.

"What the hell were you doing?! You don't just walk up to girls like that and say things like that! If you ever come near her again you will have hell to pay!" Mathieu shouted, he was red in the face and his fists were clenched. 'Red Cullen's' smirk widened and he said in a cool voice:

"What you think you can beat me, you _weak boy_!" Before I could react Mathieu's fists were flying through the air about to hit 'Red Cullen' but were suddenly stopped. Toe stood in front of him, holding his fist and glaring at both boys. He sighed and said:

"Stop fighting the both of you! You" He said to 'Red Cullen', "get the fuck away from here! And you Mathieu, go get your food" Both boys glared at each other a bit more and then 'Red Cullen' turned around and went to stand with the other Cullens who were just getting their trays. Mathieu turned to me and kissed me lightly as I thanked him for coming to my rescue. He went back into the line up, while I sat back down and grabbed Bella's hand as she grabbed Bailey's, who in turn grabbed Teo's. We were using Teo's power.

_Bella: Oh my god! I can't believe that idiot did that!_

_Myself: What kind of an idiot is he, he saw me with Mathieu at break!_

_Bailey: He's a red head, what else can you expect _(AN: No offence to anyone with red hair, I actually really like red hair!)

_Myself: Oh, yes you're right!_

_Teo: Hey people, not to interrupt your ever so interesting conversation, BUT the Cullens are coming right at us!_

_All three of us: WHAT!!!_

We immediately let go of each other's hands and acted as if everything was fine and dandy. Soon all 7 of the Cullens were standing behind us. 'Red Cullen' was standing next to an equally tall girl with darker red hair then him and topaz eyes; she was obviously posing as his twin. The other Cullens were standing with their respective mates, apart form Edward who was starring at Bella, with a sad yet confused look. I glared at all of them and then turned back to Bella who hadn't even turned to look at them. Without a word they slipped in the empty seats around the table, which were for _our _friends and not them. They sat in silence for a bit before a short pixie-like vampire, I presume it was Alice, spoke:

"Bella! You're alive, well not really, but we thought you were gone from this world!" Bella looked at her with a small glare and answered:

"I am dead as far as I know and I am gone from _your_ world!" When she was done saying this she turned, stood from her seat and went to join our friends in the canteen line up. God, that is one LONG canteen line up!

I turned to the Cullens, who were still staring at the seat where Bella had been. I looked over at Bailey and saw her smirking, I guess she was putting her power to use and was making them see what she wanted, which happened to be Bella still in her seat. I gestured for her to stop, with a wave of my hand and then turned back to the Cullens who were now looking back and forth between Bella's empty seat and Bella who was now talking animatedly with Mathieu and Derrick. Toe sighed and cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to us, as I spoke:

"Listen, I don't know much about you guys, but I do know that Bella _doesn't _like you right now. So _please_ don't bother her, she'll talk to you when she's ready." Edward looked as if he was gonna protest but he was interrupted by Bailey:

"If any of you even step out of line, you'll have hell to pay. Now move, get out of _our _friend's seats, before I make you" As she said this she stood up threateningly and moved towards Edward, who was sitting nearest to her. In a flash, but not too fast because of the humans, they were up and heading back to the table they had come from. Minutes later the empty seats at our table were occupied by our friends, Bella was back in her seat and Mathieu was sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. We could finally eat.

I opened my food, gave half of it to Mathieu, he hates canteen food, and then started eating the rest. Bella, Teo and Bailey were taking small bites of their sandwiches and then putting them back in their bags so that they could then throw them away later.

"So what was all that about?" Asked Amy, a nice girl in Bailey's class.

"What? The new kids coming to sit at our table? They just wanted to talk to us, but we told them that the seats were already taken" Answered Bella. The conversation soon turned to what we were gonna do this weekend.

" I say we go clubbing!" Said Sam, another friend of ours. Soon we were all agreeing and planning the specifics.

The rest of the day went by slowly, but when the bell for the last hour finally rang, I was out of my seat and out of the class before anyone else. I waited for Mathieu by his class and then we were off towards my car, my baby.

Bella and the others met us half way there, and Bella said:

"I'll see you tonight?" I grinned, and then answered:

"Of course, it's my turn to drive, so I'll be by your house at 6:30." I answered and then headed over to my car. Mathieu and I got in and we were off!

**Bella's POV**

Well that was an interesting day. It felt as if I was on an emotion roller coaster, happy, nervous, angry, sad and excited! I still don't know what the Cullens are doing here and I would like to stay away from them as much as I can, but I know I will have to talk to them eventually, explain everything. They'll want to know how, when and by who I was changed. I am pretty sure they'll want to know what my power is as well. Huh, well won't they get a shocker when they find out what my power is (sarcasm)! My power is what everyone would expect of me, as a vampire, I can block any other vampires power, whether it is mind control, initiating pain or summoning me to other worlds. Anything, really, that involves the mind. I guess it has something to do with the fact that when I was human, vampires powers that affected the mind didn't work on me. I have another power, which I rarely use; it's the fact that I can use any other vampires' power, which involves the mind, on vampires and humans alike. However, I don't like using it, it doesn't feel right stealing others powers as well as using them on others.

I'm home now. I should go get ready for dance class, Andrea and I take dance classes, any type of dance really, but our favorites are, salsa, ballroom, tango, hiphop and Irish dancing. We take classes for advanced dancers and don't really have to worry about going extra fast, although we don't do it. It's really fun, and allows us to meat new people and take parts in competitions. Tonight we have salsa lessons. It's gonna be great!

* * *

_There. I hope you guys liked it. _

_Please review. It'll make me update as fast as I can._

_St. Joan d'Arc. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Well sorry for the long update. I'm on holiday right now, so maybe if you're lucky I'll update sometime next week. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, yes, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, added me to fav authors, fav stories and alerts, it shows people like this story._

_Anyways. Read on :)

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

An hour and half after we had all got home, there was a loud honk and Andrea's car slid down the drive way. I was soon in her car and we were driving at top speed towards Paris, where our dance lessons would take place in the best dance studio in all of Paris.

"So, what did Victoire and Arthur say when you guys told them about the Cullens?" asked Andrea quietly. I looked at her with a look of 'I-am-so-gonna-kill-them-first-chance-I-get-because-they-went-and-ruined-my-life-more-then-it-already-was!' and took my time answering:

"Well they didn't seemed shocked at all, it turns out Carlisle works at the same hospital as Arthur and that Esme had bumped into Victoire in the 'centre ville' today. They even invited them to come meet the family, later on tonight! I nearly killed them when I found out! They both know who and what they are to me and they still did it! Their excuse as to why they did it is that 'it's about time you sort out your problems, let everything out.'!" I answered in one long angry breath.

Andrea just sighed and said: "It's for the best."

"You'll be there for me, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She gave me a large grin and said in a voice that portrayed shock:

"Huh! How could you even think I wouldn't stand by you the whole time?! Of course I'll be there, I'll even do all of your dirty work for you if you want me too!" We both giggled at this and stayed silent for the rest of the drive to the studio.

**

* * *

Andrea's POV**

I pulled my leg over my head one last time, stretching was always boring, and then laced up my Irish dancing shoes and soon Bella, myself and a number of other people were all doing a very animated dance with lots of tapping on the hard wood floor, creating our own music to go with the music. (**AN: If any of you have ever seen "The lord of the dance" or "River dance" picture something of the sort**)

We went over different dances for a while and soon, before we knew it, two hours had gone by and it was time to leave. Bella and I got into my car and in no time we were driving up her long drive way. Once we were at the top of it, I cut the motor and both Bella and I sat in the car, not wanting to go in the house and face what was sure to happen. Three shiny, new cars were parked near ours and we didn't have to be geniuses to guess whose they were. Finally Bella spoke:

"Well I suppose we should go in there and save everyone before Bailey blows up and does something really stupid."

I glanced over at her and nodded and whispered, quietly enough that the people in the house would not hear us, to her as we both got out of the car:

"I'm here for you."

We stepped into the house, closing the door loudly behind us, dropped our bags in the entry hall and looked at each other one more time. I gave her a reassuring smile and then she pushed the door to the living room open. Inside the Parkins living room were all 10 of the Cullens and the 4 Parkins. They all turned to look at us as we came in, Bella moved and sat on the couch next to Bailey. I sat on the arm rest on the 'fauteuil' Teo was sitting in. There was silence for a few minutes but it felt like hours to everyone in the room and then Arthur spoke.

"Well, here are the last two members of our coven" He said gesturing to Bella and me and then as an afterthought added: "Although, Andrea isn't technically a member, but that doesn't matter." The Cullens all nodded in our direction and then Bella spoke, her voice cold and hard:

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Although she said this politely, we all heard what was between the lines. '_Why are you back in my life?'_ Everyone in the room visibly flinched at her tone and before anyone could get over the shock of her cold voice, Alice had stood up and was bouncing over towards Bella, a mixture of sorrow, confusion and happiness on her face.

She only stopped bouncing once she was right in front of Bella and then she said:

"Bella. Why? Why are you mad at me? At Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie? We didn't do anything to hurt you, except follow _Edward's_ orders. We love you, _I_ love you! You're like a sister to me!" Bella didn't blink or even breathe as Alice said this. When Alice was done, she tried taking a hold of Bella's hand but Bella moved it out of the way before Alice could grab it.

"Alice, go sit down. Now, before I tell you anything, Andrea will introduce herself and tell you all about herself." It was an order, not a suggestion so I stood up, did a little bow and then said:

"Hello, I'm sure all of you" I said gesturing to the 'teenagers' "remember me from school. I'm Bella's best friend, my name is Andrea De Boncoeur, I'm French and Canadian, I've lived in Maisons Laffitte for three years now, I'm 17 and I'm a vegetarian vampire." I gave them all a half smile and sat down.

Esme asked the question I knew every Cullen wanted to ask:

"How old were you when you were changed, you look 17, but you're definitely not a newborn." I frowned; I didn't like answering this question, and then said:

"I was changed when I was three years old." I heard gasps coming from them and looked at their confused looks. I wasn't about to go into details unless they asked, so I waited patiently for them to get over the shock and ask me the next question.

Emmett spoke next:

"How on earth is that possible? I mean, man, you definitely look like a hot 17 year old, not like a small stinky three year old!" I raised my eyebrows at his expression and watched as the blonde next to him, Rosalie I guess, smacked him on the back of the head.

"I don't know how it's possible, apparently it's that the aging chromosome in the blood stayed in my body when I was turned, because of the young age I was. So I have kept aging, and will keep doing so until my 20th birthday." I explained with an exasperated sigh. Carlisle looked very interested by this, while Edward hadn't looked away from Bella the whole time and it seemed he hadn't even realized that I was talking.

Jasper asked the next question:

"Do you have any powers?" I nodded and then said:

"Yes, I have two, firstly, I can eat human food, I still need to drink blood but not as much as you other vampires, the human food fills me up. Secondly, well actually instead of telling you, I'll show you."

I stood up, held out my hands, closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the electricity surging through me, felt the buzz in my body and felt the unnatural perky happiness it brought me as I caused all the electricity in the Parkins large home to accumulate inside of my body. When I opened my eyes again, the whole house was in the dark and my body was vibrating slightly form all the static energy. I'm sure that all the vampires could see the energy coming off my body in waves. When I was sure they had all had a good look and had understood what my power was, I released all the energy and with a loud fizz the lights in the entire house came on.

As I sat down, Emmett's loud voice was heard throughout the house:

"WOW!!!! That was soooooooooo cool, do it AGAIN! AGAIN!" I just smiled at him and watched as he was quieted by Jasper and 'Red Cullen', whose name I still did not know.

When everyone was settled Bella spoke:

"Well I guess I should tell you what happened to me."

"Yes I think that would be best." Said Carlisle.

Bella was just about to start explaining when Edward spoke for the first time:

"Bella."

Although he said just her name, it was obvious he was apologizing for everything. Bella stared at him for a while, I could tell she was debating with herself on whether to forgive him then and there or whether to make him suffer, for a large part of her did hate him, although I believe there is an even bigger part in her that still loves him. She shook her head slightly, as if to get rid of her thoughts and then started the long story of what had happened to her in the last 90 years.

"I was changed only a few days after you left me. I spent the first three years of my new 'life' away from people and then I met Arthur. He was touring America; he was already a vampire. We became friends immediately and soon we had a father daughter relationship. He told me that he was in love with a vampire back in France, Victoire, and that he was going to go back to her and that they were hoping to start a sort of family coven. He asked me to join, I, of course said yes and that it how I became part of the Parkins family and how I have come to live in Maisons Laffitte. A few years later we came across Bailey and Teo, they were the weirdest twins that I had ever met, but that's why we love them so much…"

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it._

_Please review!_

_.St.Joan.d'Arc._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, _

_Sorry I took soooooooo long to update but, well I kinda lost confidence in all of you guys out there actually reading this, there were not many reviews last time, but thanks to all of you who did review. Secondly, I am dying of work overload, so it was kinda hard to actually get free time to do this. Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter then normal, but I still hope you like it. It might be a bit boring, but it'll get better soon, I promise. _

_Read and enjoy._

* * *

"…We lived in Maisons Laffitte for a few years then moved away, we went to Russia, Moscow, and various other places and in the end decided that we liked it here the best and moved back, by that time many of the people we had known the first time we were here had died so it was ok to come back." At that point I paused my long speech to look at each of the Cullens in turn to see if they were absorbing everything that had happened to me in all those years.

"Now we've been back in Maisons Laffitte for 3 years, since 2nde, and I've been best friends with Andrea for those 3 years. I know everything and anything about her, we share all our secrets, I know everything about her and she knows _everything_ about me. We do practically everything together and her family is like my second family. Mathieu, her boyfriend, is like my brother and whenever he can, he joins in on our fun." I looked over at Andrea who was smiling at all the things I was saying, happy to know what I thought about her, although I'm sure she already knew.

"I am in the ES class, the same class as Emmett and uhhh, I never got your name." I said pointing towards 'Red Cullen'. He looked at me dumbly for a few minutes then shook his head and said:

"Oh! Oh! Ummmm…." It seems he doesn't know his own name. "I'm Peter." I looked at him, making sure he was all there, he then turned to the red headed girl and said: "That's Sally, she my 'twin'" He made air quotes as he said twin, I just smiled at them both and then continued with my story.

"Well yes, so I'm in the same class as Emmett and Peter, I actually get along with humans very well, they were kinda scared at first, but then as I got to know Andrea and in turn her friends, people started warming up to me and well now I know almost everyone in the school, and well, I love it here!" I finished my speech with a large smile in Andrea's direction and then sat back down.

The Cullens were all silent for a few minutes and then Edward spoke:

"Bella, I had no idea that this would happen… that you would get changed. I'm so--" I cut him of before he could finish his sentence:

"Yes well, it did and there's nothing you can do about it. I have a new family and new friends now."

Alice's eyes widened and she looked at me and said:

"But, I'm still like your sister right? Please say yes. Just because _one _of us made a mistake and we were all forced to follow him doesn't mean you have to hate us! We didn't want to leave you!"

"But you did and it will take a little time for me to completely forgive you guys and as for Edward, well…he's still got a loooonnng time to wait before I even think of forgiving or even talking to him for that matter!" I said loudly, looking purposefully at Alice begging her not to interfere, I could tell she wanted to, but with my stern glance and with Bailey's knuckle cracking that could be clearly heard across the whole room she refrained.

Carlisle stood up slowly and turned to Arthur:

"Well thank you Arthur for having us here, we have now cleared up some things. We hope to see your whole family, with Andrea of course, again soon, maybe at our house next time." He then turned to me and said:

"Bella, I'm very happy you're ok, and it's great to see you again and I hope you forgive us for what we did to you, we didn't mean to hurt you." I smiled at him and then walked into his open arms, I felt as if I was getting my 'father' back. After I had pulled away I turned to the other Cullens, giving each a hug, except for 'Red Cullen''s and Edward, telling them that I was glad to see them again. I was shocked when, as I hugged Rosalie hesitantly she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, so low that I nearly didn't catch it with my vampire hearing, that she had missed me and that she was glad I was ok. As I pulled away I told her I was happy to see her as well and that, yes I had in fact missed her.

Victoire who had stood up earlier led all the Cullens to the front door and told them that they could come over whenever they wanted and as they pulled out of the drive way Bailey, Teo, Arthur, Victoire, Andrea and I all waved to them, some of us with smiles on our faces others with frowns and yet others with scowls.

As soon as their cars were out of sight I grabbed Andrea's hand and dragged her to my room. We sat on my couch and listened to the music blaring out of my Ipod speakers, which I had turned on not two seconds earlier. Finally after what felt an eternity she smiled at me and said excitedly:

"Well! That was entertaining! Their faces were quite funny to watch! Oh! Thanks for saying all those things about me! They made me soooooooooooooo happy!" I laughed at her little rant and then answer still giggling slightly:

"Yes. Well it was all true! Now tell me, do we have anything exciting happening tomorrow at school?"

"Well, it being the second day of the whole year, something will happen and you know what that is!" She said her voice getting lower and lower.

I groaned loudly, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Ohhhh. Noooooooooooooo! 'Assemblée génèrale'. That is the most boring thing in the world! Every year we get the same damned speech about how we are one of the best schools in France and that we have to behave well. And they will introduce all the new teachers and do all that boring stuff that bores everyone attending to sleep, well for those who can sleep! This is gonna be torture!" I shouted out to the world as I gestured in all directions to make my point clearer.

Andrea laughed out hysterically at the expression on my face and answered between laughs:

" Well _giggle_ we'll jus_-snort_ just have to_ laugh_ make it _more laughs_ INTERESTING!" She was now rolling on the floor having fallen off of the couch right at the end of her little charade.

I stood and helped her up as an idea formed in my brain.

"Andrea, listen to this! You know how they always pick 4 or 5 students in Terminale to explain to the other students how the school year will be and all that kind of stuff, well I'm sure they'll pick either you or me or both of us! So I was thinking we could…"

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it!

_Review please_

_St. Joan. D'Arc_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey I'm really sorry I took forever to update but I've been really busy with school, tones of work, and with my personal life. I really hope you all like this chapter, please update. As well I'll be leaving for Canada soon and won't be back till the very end of August, I won't be able to update while I'm there, sooo I'm really sorry. However, I'll try my best to update in the next few days, if I have enough time (I should do, unless I have a change of plans) and well maybe some reviews might help! Otherwise I promise I'll update as soon as I get back from holiday!_

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_.St.Joan.d'arc._

* * *

Andrea's POV

I stepped out of my car, making sure to look as imposing as I could to the younger students who were gaping at my Ferrari, pulled my bag out and straightened my dress out. I had opted to wear one of my flashier dresses just for today; it was tight at the waist, had thick straps and flowed down from the waist to just above my knees. A thick belt encircled my waist and made the dress even more daring for school. Accompanied by my 5 inch, thick heals **(AN: I have no idea if there are actually five inch heals, so if it's totally unrealistic, please bare with me)** I looked really out of place in the school parking lot, but that's how I liked it! I closed the car door and turned to Mathieu, who had come to stand behind me after having gotten out of the passenger seat. I pecked him on the lips and then took his hand in mine and we headed towards the school building.

"This is gonna be a day of torture! _On va trop se faire chier!_" Mathieu said exasperatedly as he walked up the steps to the large doors of the school. I answered by squeezing his hand and giving him one of my famous, secretive smiles. He raised an eyebrow, sighed and then said:

"You've got something planned haven't you? What are you and Bella gonna do? And don't try denying it, I've known both of you long enough to know that you have got something planned and that it will most probably cause trouble!" My smile only widened as I shrugged my shoulders and stepped into my form class, followed by Mathieu who was muttering to himself about how much trouble I caused and how I would someday get expelled from the school and that we would not be able to see each other again if I changed schools, or worse moved! I laughed lightly and then shook my head. Bella was already sitting at our desk, talking to Bailey, Teo and a few of our other friends. As I dropped my bag next to my desk I did the _bise_ to everyone and then pulled Bella away from the group.

"Did you talk to Bailey about our evil plan?" I asked quickly. Bella nodded and glanced at Bailey who had heard me and was looking over at us.

"Yes, and she's in! This is gonna be great! The whole school will remember this day forever!" Whispered Bella. I just smiled and then skipped over to Mathieu, who had appeared at the front of the class, followed by Sam and a few other people. I hooked my arm through his and pulled him gently towards my desk. He sat on the table, with me standing in between his legs, listening to our friends' conversations.

We were now all in the theatre, yes our school has a theatre, a big old, Hausseman **(AN: if you know anything about French history, you should know that Hausseman is the man who redecorated the facades of Paris to look how they are now, all rectangular with big boulevards and balconies.) **style theatre that dates from the construction of the school.

It was full of students with the Terminals sitting at the back and the secondes at the front. Bella and I and the other students told to talk about the school were all sitting on the stage, next to the principal and the other important teachers waiting for our turn to talk. I caught Bailey's eye from the back of the theatre and winked, knowing she would see, she winked back and then turned to talk to Amy. Soon the principal was standing at the front of the stage behind a podium thingy and was making his normal annual speech.

"_Bienvenue à La Nation, nouveaux et anciens élèves, j'éspère que vous passerez tous une excellante année avec nous et que vous apprecierez cette établissement comme les élèves qui vous ont précédé."_ (Welcome to La Nation, new and old students, I hope that you will all pass an excellent year with us and that you will appreciate this school just as much as the students who were here before you). He then continued his little speech, explaining the school rules and what not and eventually gestured for Bella, the other two students and I to come forward. We stood and walked to the front of the stage. The principal gestured for anyone of us to start speaking, I smiled at the tall, blonde boy, Adam his name was, and gestured for him to start. He smiled back, slightly dazzled and started his slow speech:

" Hello, I'm Adam Leconte de Larx, I'm in Terminal S, and I've been at La Nation since seconde. It's a great school, the people are nice, the teachers very good at their job and they know what they teach. The environment is very welcoming and everything about this place is great!" Well, wow, _il c'est vraiment creusé la tête pour trouver un truc a dire!_ _Hein?_ (He really did dig deep in his head to find a thing to say! Hein? ) How obvious can this guy get? When his little 'speech', if you can even call it that, was over he gestured for the other girl, Claire de Lachaumière, to speak. She smiled warmly to the students and then spoke. Her speech was longer and more interesting, but of course was nothing compared to Bella's and my self's speech!

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Claire was done speaking and so Bella stood on the very edge of the stage and said in French of course:

"Hey y'all! I'm Bella Parkins, I'm in Terminal ES OIB (English speaking class) and I-- as well as Andrea—" I interrupted her there and said joyfully:

"Salut! I'm Andrea Deboncoeur, I'm in the same class as Bella and we're gonna tell you about--" Bella felt that it was her turn to speak and so she cut in:

"About the school history! This beautiful school was first built in 1537 by the Duke of Derune so that his 7 daughters could be educated"

"A shocking thing at the time, girls being educated! OH MY!" I added.

" So anyways he basically locked his 7 daughters inside the castle with maids, cooks, governesses and scholars so that they would be educated."

"It might seem as if he was doing a good thing for his daughters, educating them in a society where girls didn't normally get an education but he prevented them from courting with men and from having a normal social life. They were proud to be getting an education but they wanted to be courted like other girls, to fall in love and get married."

"So they all got an education and decided to form an official school and that they would themselves educate young girls. However, one day one of the girls, the most mischievous of the bunch met a man at the market and she started meeting up with him whenever she could. She ended up falling in love with him and decided to run away with him!"

"When the girls' father found out, he went into a blinding rage and had her and her lover chased down and killed. The other 6 sisters all either died of grief or killed themselves from realization that they would never escape!"

"The school was closed down for 3 centuries and only reopened in the late1800s by a long lost descendent of the family. Ever since it has become one of the best schools in France and is proud to be a bilingual school!" The principal looked at us with a slight frown for divulging this much information about the school to all the new students but then turned back to the students and started clapping. However, before the whole theatre could start clapping I jumped in and said:

"Now a days, we can still sometimes here the whimpers and screams of desperation of the 6 sisters that were forever locked in this beautiful prison and if you're extremely unlucky you can even see them and hear them calling for their lost sister." Just as I said this Bella had gestured for Bailey to do her trick.

Soon the theatre was filled with 6 ghostly figures, no, women, all dressed in long black mourning dresses. The students all jumped in their seats and some of the younger girls even screamed or fainted. Bailey used her power to the fullest and made the 'ghosts' speak.

"Our sister…"said one of the gorier girls. She must have killed herself, for there was a sword plunged through her chest. Soon the others were all joining her in her shouting. It was a mournful sound, even for I, a dead person! The students we're all panicked and some were even getting up to leave the theatre. The principal was telling the teachers to evacuate the theatre in a squeaky voice meaning he was scared shitless. I looked to the back of the hall to see that the Cullens all had slight smiles on their faces, they had obviously figured out that it was us who were tricking the school. Emmett was finding it very hard to hold in his laugher and it seemed as if Rosalie was about to slap him across the head to prevent him from bursting out. Mathieu had a slight frown on his face, knowing that this was Bella's and my self's doing but not knowing how we were doing this. Bailey had a huge smirk on her face and Teo was taking the whole sight in, as if photographing it with his brain. I looked around one last time, memorizing this sight and then turned to Bella who had just been doing the same as me.

"Should we tell Bailey to stop before it gets to much out of hand?" She asked. I just nodded and looked across the hall nodding at Bailey whose smile faded and shook her head, but after a firm glare from Bella she nodded reluctantly and closed her eyes. Soon all the ghosts had disappeared and the students calmed down and fell back into their seats. The principal climbed back onto the stage, pushed us aside and said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this was all planned and was under no circumstances real. Do not be afraid. Now the assembly is finished, you may all go back to your form classes now. Enjoy the rest of your day!" People started filing out of the theatre, whispering about this new event, but before Bella and I could even make it back to our friends the principal called out to us.

"_Mademoiselle_ Parkins, _Mademoiselle _Deboncoeur, please stay back for a few minutes. We must discuss this interesting event in detail. Please follow me to my office!" He then started walking towards his office. I glanced at Bella with a slight smile on my face as well as a worried look in my eyes; she looked back at me and said:

"Oh fuck!"


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_Hey, well I'm proud of myself! I think I updated pretty fast compared to the last times! I'm leaving on Tuesday, so I will try to update one last time before I leave, but it might not be possible. After that I won't be able to till September. I hope you like this chapter and please, please, please update! I'm begging you! OOOh! And thank you to those who did last time, I really appreciated it! I'd like to get above 55 reviews please! Thanks :D_

_Anyways enjoy! :p_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

One hour later we finally stepped out of the principals office. He had gotten quite mad, blaming us for the incident, when really we were 'innocent'. Well, we weren't but we put our vampire dazzling to work and in no time he was telling us about our good speech and saying that he thought that the idea of the ghosts was very good. Ohhh, how I love being a vampire!

The door closed gently behind us and I turned to Andrea, who had a bored look on her face and was looking at her nails. She looked up from her nails and smiled her wide smile before saying:

"Well, I must say that was interesting."

"Yes, now I think we must get back to class," She frowned for a second then pouted and said:

"Ehhh… Class, oh the torture!" She was pretending to die and I had to smile at that.

"Yaaa I know, but lets go, we're not gonna do much. We may as well go save the others from complete and utter desperate boredom!"

"Aye, aye!" Andrea practically shouted, oh, how she loves that word!

We walked up the many stairs to our class and entered the classroom, after knocking and handed our late slip to the teacher who was filing her nails while the students chatted. The good thing about La Nation is that the school year always started off real slowly, because there were so many _assemblées_ to go to that there never was a full day of school and so the teachers couldn't be bothered to actually start class and then have to leave half way through it. The real work would start next week.

Andrea and I went and sat in our regular seats and did various things. Andrea pulled out a book she was reading, The Sweet Far Thing by Libba Bray, and her pink ipod before leaning back in her chair and relaxing. I decided to just sit back and stare at the wall, my favorite pass time, _pfff_, yaaaa right! After what felt like hours, I was hit in the head by a tinny ball of paper. The paper seemed to have been folded a gazillion times before the sender finally decided that it was small enough. I turned slightly in my seat to see who had sent this stupid little bugger at me, to see both Red Cullen (that suits him much better then Peter) and Emmett, smiling hugely and fidgeting with their hands. Hummmmm, so they were the culprits. Before I could throw it back at them Andrea who had seen me move from my immobile staring faze, grabbed it out of my hand and unfolded the hundreds of little folds. She red it quickly and tossed it at me. I caught it effortlessly and red it at lightning speed.

Heya, Bella! We were thinking that you and Andrea, Bailey and Teo should pop over at our place after school, so as to catch up and all. You never did tell us what your power was! Emmett_ and Peter!_

_**Well I guess we could. We dont have anything planned. As well you guys can sit with us at lunch, meet our friends and all. Oh and this does not mean Ive forgiven Edward.**_

_**Bella**_

Wouldn't dream of it! Emmett

When the last note was passed back, I turned back around and started staring at the wall aimlessly again, I was interrupted from my wonderful task, however by Andrea who had leaned over towards me and whispered:

"What was that all about?"

"Emmett sent me a note saying for us to 'pop' his precise words not mine, over to their place later on!" I said." and I said yes, so I guess we'll be stopping by their place on the way home, I still haven't told them what my power is!" I confirmed and smiled knowingly. I felt that my power wasn't half a cool as Andrea's, but everyone told me otherwise and said it was great. Who was I to deny them?

"Ooohhhh! Yay! More friends!" God I love that girl! She always finds the best out of the worst situations. Yes, we were gonna go to my ex-family's house and yes I was gonna show them my power, but we _were_ gonna make more _friends_. Well then, always positive.

I just smiled nodded and went back to staring at the wall.

* * *

We were all squished around our usual lunch table, 7 more people then normal were now sitting at the table. We had all come rushing out of class, gotten our food, now we were all conversing with each other. Sam, Amy, Mathieu and our other friends had been a bit apprehensive at first, but then opened up and relaxed when they saw us talk to the Cullens. We were all enjoying ourselves, except for Edward who was slouched down in his chair and looking miserable. Serves him right.

It seems we would make a good group of friends after all. They were all already making plans for the weekend.

"I say we go to Auber! Right near the Opéra Garnier! I love it there!" said Andrea enthusiastically and there was a chorus of 'yeahs!' and like that our plans for the weekend were fixed.

* * *

Drinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!!

Finally, the school day was over. The class emptied at record speed, it seems everyone was in a hurry to get away from the school and have as much fun as they could because they knew that once work really started next week, there would be no time for fun. I slowly walked down to my car followed by Andrea who went to stand by her car to wait for Mathieu. Bailey soon arrived, Teo on her tail and Emmett behind him followed by the whole Cullen clan.

"What we doing this afternoon?" Asked Teo as he opened the car door and put his bag down.

"You're coming to our place!" said an overly excited Emmett.The rest of the Cullens, except for Red Cullen and Alice who had most probably had a vision, looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Emmett, here, told Andrea and I to 'pop' over this afternoon. You guys are coming as well." I told Bailey. She made a grunting noise, indicating that she would rather not, but with one look at my face, started sulking, I just smiled and stuck my tong out at her.

" Great! This is gonna be fun! Ohhh…. I have to go take Mathieu home first, but if you give me you're address I'll get there on my own." Added Andrea. In an instant she had the address written down ad was heading back to her car to wait for Mathieu. The rest of us, split up into the different cars and then headed off. In a matter of minutes we had arrived before an elegant house, not Mansard style but old French style with red stones and a pointy roof **(An: pic on profile)**, Esme was in the garden planting flowers and as she saw us drive in she waved.

We each got out of our cars and walked up to the door, by then Esme, had moved away from her plants and was standing by the door to great us all, a kind smile on her face.

"Hello! Welcome!"

"Hey Esme, how are you?" I answered.

"I'm fine thank you," she then went on to greet everyone else and led us all into the living room. We all sat down and talked for a while of anything and everything, Paris, France, La Nation and other things. I purposely ignored Edward the whole time and could see him getting more and more aggravated as everyone ignored him, I suppose the Cullens were doing it in support of me, to show me that it really wasn't their choice to move away. Good, like that he would know what I went through when he left.

After a while we heard a car drive up the drive way, the car door open and then slam shut and then the front door open, light foot steps along the hall and then a loud BANG! We all rushed out of the living room to see Andrea sprawled out on the hall floor her foot caught under one of the many Persian carpets scattered across the floor. Only she could do that! She is the only vampire that can actually trip, fall, walk into walls and tables. Even I, the clumsiest human there ever was, don't trip anymore! It must have to do with the human gene she still has in her body. She looked up at us sheepishly from her place on the floor, as we all laughed, got up quickly and then said:

"So! What'd'I miss?"

* * *

_Review please_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for taking soooooo long to update, but this summer I couldn't and then when I got back home and school started it was just sooo hectic! Too much homework and tooo many school hours, I finish at 5:10 pm everyday except monday where I finish at 6:10 pm soooo I really had no time time to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. _

_St. Joan. D'Arc_

* * *

"So what'd I miss" Asked Andrea.

I raised my eyebrow at her and told her that she didn't miss much. She nodded then let herself into the living room, meaning that she was here for business and not for people to ogle her cause she was the only vampire on earth able to trip over a carpet. She sat promptly on the first available seat and then waited for everyone to sit down around her.

"Well then, lets get this show on the road!" Andrea squealed happily. Some of the boys winced at the high pitch of her voice. I smiled and then said:

"Ok well, I guess you all want to know what my power is right? Well to put it simply my power is that I can access anything through my mind, not only other peoples minds, although I don't do that, I block it out. I prefer to let Teo connect our minds through touch if he needs to talk to us privately. Anyways as I was saying I can access other peoples minds, as well as _computers_… Even the ones with the most complex, anti virus protection systems. I can hack into the most powerful computers ever, and once I have, I will store the information that I have acquired from it like a hard drive. I can also connect to the internet, have my own online search, in my head. I can have online conversations in my head. All of this, done extremely fast. Like the most modern computers ever made. My head _is_ a computer!" I stared at all the Cullens that were present and had to suppress my laughter, they were all gapping like fish out of water.

Alice seemed to be the first one to get over her shock and she smiled widely and said:

"Wow! That's amazing! You can find out anything! Wait! Why didn't I have a vision about this?" she asked perplexed. I smiled knowingly and stated simply:

"I blocked your mind."

Jasper was the next to speak:

"Can you show us?" All of them nodded enthusiastically, except for Edward who was still sulking. I smiled ruefully and then asked:

"Who has a computer?" Before I had even finished my phrase Emmett was up and had gotten a small skinny laptop. He dropped it on the small coffee table at his feet and then plopped down onto the floor looking at it profusely. As all the Cullens gathered around it, I said:

"Well, great Emmett, but you might want to turn it _on_. Won't work just like that, aye!" Oh no… I'm becoming like Andrea, the _aye_ word. God help me. They looked at me funny and then all, as one, turned their heads towards the laptop, which was now turning on. Emmett logged into msn and then waited.

The Parkins looked at me knowingly and Andrea smiled hugely, a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. I just sighed, nodded my head slightly and closed my eyes in response to her look. When Emmett told me that he was ready, I opened my eyes, stared at the wall blankly and then turned on my _computer._ I could feel a buzzing going through my head, as I found the Internet section, small little actions making everything happen, as if I had a hard drive in my head, instead of a brain. The connection came instantly and soon I could feel that feeling that I got every time I was about to use my power. I could see out of the corner my eye the little pop up sign there is, when someone comes online.

It said: ' _Belladonna_ has just signed in.' They all gasped and looked at me in utter aw. I just smiled and then looked at the wall again.

_Belladonna_ says: Heya, guys.

_Emmett the strongest_ says: Bella! Is that really you?

_Belladonna _says: Of course it is. So anyways this is my power. It's kinda weird ins't it? I only use it when absolutely necessary, otherwise I like using a computer.

_Emmett the strongest_ says: But you power is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool! I would use it all the time if I had it!

_Belladonna_ says: Yes well I'm sure you would.

I focused and then seconds later saw, as I turned to look at them, the sign saying _Belladonna_ has disconnected.

When I had completely disconnected, I turned to look at them, to see that they were all looking awestruck. I just smiled sweetly and then turned to my family, however before I could say anything, Esme interrupted me and said:

"That is absolutely fantastic! It's the first time I've seen a power like that! Carlisle is going to be so interested! Oh, I can't wait till he gets home!" She was practically as giddy as Alice. I had never seen her like this before.

"Yes, well it is pretty cool. But, that's not the only thing… There are consequences." I said as casually as possible. Andrea was up and next to me in a second. Before I could say anything else though, _Edward_ spoke, for the first time in a while, with what looked like concern in his eyes.

"What consequences?" he said in a deadly calm voice, although his eyes betrayed him. I raised my eyebrows at him, successfully hiding what I was really feeling… Hurt, anger and _love_? Yes, I was definitely feeling love, although there was no way I was gonna admit it until I had gotten what I wanted, and that was for Edward to go through what I had been through, for him to gain my forgiveness and not for me just to give it to him. That would just be too easy. I smiled slowly and then turned to Andrea, without answering him.

"Well, I can answer to that!" Exclaimed Andrea, as if sensing that I didn't want to talk. The group nodded and then sat back down on the various couches around the room.

" As Bella said, she can access the Internet and her brain is like a computer and all, but of course like a computer, she needs a source of energy. And, well, she can use her own energy but, even if she is vampire it takes up a lot of energy and if she uses it for too long she goes into a comatose state, awake of course, while she regains energy, which is really annoying cause she can stay like that for up to a week. So we figured out two years ago that if we connect our powers together, as in my undying source of energy and her computer like mind, it's better for her and she doesn't go into the comma state. When we are connected, well we can pretty much hack into anything, as Bella pointed out earlier, although it's a hundred times faster and well when we are connected we basically are the governments worst enemy cause we can get all their most important and protected information in the blink of an eye." Andrea said in one long breath. I looked at everyone in the room gravely and added:

"Basically, if we ever get caught or anything we are in serious trouble!"

* * *

Three hours later we were still in the Cullens' living room, although Carlisle had arrived and Victoire as well as Arthur had been invited over. We had stopped talking about me and we're just talking about random stuff when all of a sudden Andrea's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled happily, picked up jovially and then listened to whatever the person was saying. Of course we could all hear what was being said but we all pretended we couldn't hear. I watched as her face went from not a single care in the world to heartbroken to scared to sad and to desperate. We could all hear what had happened and so when she hung up we didn't even bother to ask what was wrong. I was up and hugging Andrea for dear life as she sobbed, one of the rare times she did, into my shoulder and then as quickly as she had started sobbing she was out of the room and running to her car, I followed, as did everyone else and then we were all separated in different cars and we're speeding off towards the hospital.

* * *

_As well I'm really sorry it's sooooooooo short!_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to update, since before the summer, I think. School's gotten really busy and I just havent had time. And well, I'll admit it, I had a bit of writers block... Anyways, I think I need a beta, to check for errors and to sprout out ideas, so if anyones interested_ _please review or PM me. _

_Anyways, happy New Years._

_XSt Joan D'ArcX_

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

As soon as I had pulled into the hospital's parking lot, I was out and running (at a human pace) towards the hospitals entrance, only looking back to make sure that the car was properly stopped. I skidded to a stop in the entry hall and was immediately surrounded by Mathieu's parents. His mother, Anais, was crying into a handkerchief and his father was patting her back, telling her calmly that everything would be ok, although I could tell that he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Anais said to me between sobs:

"He was on his way home from basketball—"sob "he was--" coughing sob " he was hit-" She couldn't finish and so Mathieu's father had to finish:

"by a car!"

I gasped and stumbled but was caught by the arm by Bella who led me to a seat. I noticed that both Arthur and Carlisle were no longer with us and that they had probably gone to see what they could do to help Mathieu. I sat there with my head buried in Bella's shoulder and then looked up when a noisy group of people came in. It was my family. My mother had tears running down her face, my father had a shocked look on his face and my sisters were both bawling. My family had really gotten attached to Mathieu. I guess his parents must have called mine. My mother immediately ran to me and enveloped me in a strong hug, which was soon joined by my father and sisters. When we had all calmed down as much as possible, we sat down and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally Carlisle came out and went to talk to Mathieu's parents. My heart broke when I saw the look on his face. Ohhhhh….. nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

"I'm sorry Mr. And Mrs. Soulier, but when we got here he had already lost a lot of blood. We did our best, there was very little hope, and I'm very sorry to say this, but he didn't make it…" Even from across the waiting room, and all the noise the people waiting around me were making, I could still hear those heart braking words. I had stood up to go talk to Carlisle, but as I heard the news I collapsed to the floor, large sobs escaping from deep within my chest. Immediately my mother and Bella were by my side holding me and rocking me, Bella having heard what was said was also sobbing quietly as she told my mother quietly who also started crying. After what felt like forever I was finally pulled to my feet and pushed into a chair as both Carlisle and Arthur came to me and said:

"We tried our best, Andrea, we were prepared to change him, but we got there too late, his heart was already fading and by the time we had gotten all the other doctors out of the room, it had completely stopped. The time of death was 10:07 pm. I'm terribly sorry" And then one by one they both hugged me. I thanked them for trying and then walked over to his parents, they looked at me and hugged me. We stayed like that for a while and then his mother pulled away and said:

"Andrea, go home. Rest, we will take care of the rest. I'll call you tomorrow for the funeral plans."

I nodded slowly hugged her one more time and then turned towards the exit. As I got to my car I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Rosalie she smiled weakly and said:

"Andrea, I'm sorry for your loss, I've been through a lot and I just hope that your losses and problems won't be as bad as mine, I wouldn't wish what I went through on anyone else. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I, in away, understand what you're going through"

I smiled slightly and thanked her then turned back towards my car, got in and sped off. I wasn't worried that my parents or the Cullens or, well, the Parkins would be worried about me, they knew I could take care of myself. I would be home by morning anyways.

I drove until I couldn't see anymore from my tears, parked the car on a small trail and screamed, I screamed to God that it wasn't fair that he had taken away the one person I loved the most in life, I asked what I had done wrong. All I got in return was the sound of the sleeping forest. God did hate me.

I fell to the ground and sat there all night and finally when the sun, or what little of it there was, started to come up high in the sky, I stood up, composed my self, best I could and headed home. As I pulled up into our driveway, I saw that my sisters were leaving for school; they saw me, gave me a sad smile and waved as they left. I waved back feebly and then went into my house. My mother sat a the kitchen table, tea cup in hand, eyes red from crying and as she saw me come in, she stood up, held her arms open and let me cry on her shoulder for what felt like hours. Finally, when I had relatively calmed down, I went into my room to rest.

* * *

The funeral was long and painful. We were all invited. I sat at the very front, tears running down my face and when it was my turn to go make a speech, I nearly broke down, however after a few large breaths, I pulled myself together and made the longest and most heartfelt speech I could.

I vowed I would never forget him.

I spent the next week in bed, all rumpled up, my eyes red from never ending crying. Bella and the others came over to check on me occasionally. Finally after a week of lounging in bed and missing school my mother told me that I had to go back to school, that I couldn't stay in here forever and that my friends were gonna move on without me, that I had to move on. After lots of shouting, crying and persuasive words from Bella, I relented and went to school.

It was one week and one day since _his_ death. I was still extremely sad, but I managed to get my act together and go to school.

As I walked into the class, a few minutes late, for I had needed persuasion to get up this morning and actually get ready for school.

I had not looked at what I had put on that morning, I had simply put on the first thing that came to hand: a pair of purple converse, a pair of simple jeans, a plain white shirt, after screaming and throwing a light purple blouse across the room because it reminded me too much of _him_, he had given it to me after all. Over the white shirt was a large, long, grey sweater, which I could easily hide in, if, need be. My hair was up in a messy ponytail, I had no make up on and I had dark bruise like circles, under my red eyes, from crying, not from lack of blood for I had gone hunting the week before, but from lack of sleep. As I walked into the class, everyone, but Emmett, Red Cullen and Bella were looking at me with pitying looks, thank God for them. Wait a second, there was some one else not looking at me with pity, but with a look of curiosity. Someone new, ohhh the irony of it, we have a new student right when we lose one. As I walked to my seat next to Bella I got a better look at the new boy. He seemed pretty tall, had caramel colored skin, I suppose he was mulatto. He had wavy dark brown hair that fell past his chin and the most startling color of eyes ever. They were a purply-bleuish colour that I had never seen before. Hummm, we didn't need a new guy… Not after _his_ death.

I spent the rest of the day in a hazy stupor, not really paying attention to the teachers, but not day dreaming either and finally when the final bell rang, I got up slowly and went down to my car, followed by Bella, who had thrown her car keys to Bailey and got into my passenger seat. We drove for a long time not really going anywhere but not stopping until I couldn't hold it in anymore, I stopped on the side of the rode and let it all out. Bella was out in a flash and holding me as I sobbed into her. God how I loved her, always there for me, as I was always there for her. We spent a few hours like that and finally went home, I was now ready to affront the rest of my existence, without _him_.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was so sad that Mathieu had died, but I had to keep a strong face for Andrea, I am her best friend and I will help her through this, just like she helped me when Edward showed up. I love her and she deserves to be happy, I will do anything in my power so that her smile can once again illuminate the places she goes. I will help her, my sister, for that is what she is in my heart.

The day after Mathieu's funeral, we all went back to school and to all of our shock, the Parkins, Cullens and myself, there was a new boy, _great_ timing. He was tall, had wavy dark brown hair, a lean muscular build and eyes- purple blue eyes- that I had never seen before in all of my years on earth. He sat at the back all-alone and from what I heard from other people's conversation, he was antisocial. He politely declined any invitations to go out or sit with people. Which is odd, cause he definitely isn't one of us. He has a strong heart beat and sweet smelling blood. But, he's different, different from the rest of the humans around here. I don't know why, how or weather it will affect us. All I know is that I will find out.

* * *

_Please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since Mathieu's funeral and the new guy's arrival. Andrea was still in a state of walking zomby depression—much like I had been when _he_—no Edward had left me. The new guy still hadn't talked to anyone. We had learned that his name was Amory Shalott and that he had just moved here from Laos, _Laos_—who lives in Laos of all places? (AN: I have nothing against Laos btw) It's like a jungle! Ohhhh my gosh! I've been around Andrea too often, I never would have said, none the less thought, anything like that when I was human!

Anyways, lets get back on track. He had lived in Laos with his aunt, who we learned had died from some weird disease and he had moved here to stay with some foster family. He had lived with his aunt because his parents had died in a forest fire. A _forest _fire—seriously! That's one screwed up life story if you asked me, well maybe not as much as mine, but still.

We were now sitting in biology, oh the irony of it, and Andrea had been pared up with Laos so that they could look at some slides together. Andrea was still in a half zombie half vampire state. She hadn't made an effort in what she was wearing in a week, which was new, and she had hardly talked to anyone. She moved to sit next to Laos and looked down at the table in front of her. That's when Laos shocked everyone in the class. He introduced himself first.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Amory, et toi? Andrea, Oui?" Andrea lifted her head from the table and turned to look at him, the vacant look in her eyes disappearing slightly.

"Yes, I am"

"It's nice to meet you. We didn't get the chance to talk last week, what with everything and with the stress of moving and all"

"Yeah" was her reply as she looked back down at the table.

And that was the start of a long, long, long friendship between the two of them.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It's been a while since we've moved to Maisons Laffites, Bella wouldn't talk to any of us at first, now she's restricted her silent wrath to only me. I feel awful. If I thought the guilt and sadness of having left Bella was horrid before I came here, then it's definitely been intensified by a 10o. Having to witness firsthand, well second hand really, since I did not see it for the first few years, Bella's pain and hatred that she feels for me is pure torture.

I have to make it up to her, somehow. I love her so much. I never should have left! I've caused her so much pain. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I went and ruined it by leaving her- leaving her because I thought I was a _danger_ to her, that by leaving her, all danger would leave her and that no more psychotic-blood-thirsty vampires would come after her. But I was wrong, as I have been about many things concerning Bella, and for that I will never forgive myself, but that doesn't mean I can't beg for forgiveness and at least try to have a resemblance to a happy life for the rest of eternity.

While I was thinking this I was sitting in English class with the rest of the bilingual students and was trying desperately to break through Bella's mind walls, unsuccessfully, when an unusual thought caught my mind.

_Merlin was a much better teacher then this old fart. And Arthur was much more interesting to watch struggle!_

My head snapped up immediately and I looked around searching for the source of the unusual thought. After what felt like an eternity, my eyes landed on the new boy, Amory, what a weird name! He was looking down at his notebook, his purple eyes glazed over with thoughts, that for some reason I couldn't hear, it was as if he was remembering things in a private part of his mind that was blocked to my own mind reading skills by a bunch of other insignificant memories. And from time to time one of the memories managed to escape into the public part of his mind. You know, when someone is staring at you, you can normally tell, well he definitely could. He looked up from his notebook and seemed to stare at me for a good minute, I thought he was going to get up and hit me, not that it would hurt me, but instead he smiled, not a sick twisted smile but an acknowledging smile. I smiled tentatively back and then went back to thinking about Bella.

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

It was now three weeks from that faithful event. I hadn't been anywhere near Mathieu's house and each time I saw one of his parents in the distance I quickly moved away or hid before they could see me, although they told me that I was still welcome over any time and that they would enjoy seeing me, I could see through the little white lie. They wouldn't enjoy my visit and neither would I. It would be too painful a visit, reminding us of happier times, when we were all sitting around their dinner table talking about trivial things and laughing. That wouldn't' be happening any time soon.

I was sitting in the school library, my ipod on, blocking out what little sound was around me, staring at the wall blankly waiting for the bell to ring so that I could go to my next class.

After scrawling through my play list and choosing a song that reflected my mood, I rested my head on my hands. After a few minutes I felt the table sift slightly under some extra weight, which had just been added, and I heard the chair next to mine squeak as someone sat down. I looked up to stare into the purple eyes of Amory. He smiled, a one sided smile and then said:

"Hey, do you mind if I site here?"

I pulled out my earphones and answered:

"Well, it's kinda late for my permission now, but, no, not at all, be my guest." I then went back to staring at the table but was interrupted from my contemplations of the various knots in the table, by Amory one more time.

"We didn't get to talk much last time. So tell me about yourself."

"Uhhh… I'm part French, part Canadian; I've lived here for 3 years now and uhh… I have two sisters. That's it, all there is to know." I said. He smiled and looked out the window as if reminiscing.

"I had a sister once…" I looked at him shocked and then felt the familiar pain of loss overwelm me as I realised that not only had he gone through the same thing as me twice, by loosing his parents, and then his aunt, but three times! How selfish was I, only thinking about myself and my losses.

Other people have lost loved ones as well and they've gotten over it, they've stopped mopping around, they've stopped making people feel sorry for them. I need to get over my self, it's been three weeks and yes, I will never and by never, I mean never in my whole existence, forget him. He was my first love after all, and you don't forget first loves, not when it was as deep as our love was. I was planning on spending the rest of his life with him, planning on telling him the truth about my existence, but all these options were cut away from me as fate had an other idea.

Fate got rid of him, however blunt that may sound, fate decided that he wasn't going to live a long, happy life with me, fate decided that he wasn't supposed to know the truth about me and fate decided that he wasn't to become one of us. The _cold ones_. Just like fate had decided that I would become a vampire.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that—" I said softly but was cut off.

"It's ok, I've had a lot of time to get over it. It was in the past and it cannot be changed." He answered with a weak smile. I smiled back and asked tentatively:

"What was her name?"

"Elaine"

"Oh! What a nice name." I said with a small comforting smile.

"For a beautiful girl" He answered with a far away look in his eyes, as we both turned to our own memories of loved ones and of better times.

* * *

I was now sitting in the cafeteria, next to Bella as we waited for the Parkens and the Cullens. I was chewing slowly on my sandwich when Edward sat down on Bella's right. She frowned at him and then turned her back to him. I raised my eyebrow and then whispered low enough so that only she would be able to hear me:

"Why won't you forgive him? He's in love with you, love is pouring out of his eyes, Bella, please forgive him and spare the ones who don't have _anyone_ to love or have them love them, _please._"

Her eyes hardened as she whispered back:

"Andrea, I understand that ever since Mathieu's _passing_" I winced as she said this. "that you've been depressed and you feel pain and all, I know you do, I know what it feels like. And _that's_ why I won't forgive him right away"

I was getting mad:

"Yes well at least he _came back_, Mathieu is NOT. EVER." And with that I stood, stuffed my half eaten sandwich into the nearest trashcan and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Once outside, I ran to the large tree in the back of the school courtyard, no one went there, it was too far. I dropped my bag at it's foot and then climbed up a few branches so that I could see the whole school, but could not be seen unless you were standing directly under the tree. And that's when I let it all out. I cried for Mathieu, I cried for the fact that I lost him, that he never knew the real me. I also cried for the fact that today I had had my first fight with Bella, my best friend, my sister, however minimal it had been.

I know I probably shouldn't have said anything, but she refuses to forgive the person she loves, that loves her back with all of his un-beating heart. She could have it easy, she could be happy, if she would just _forgive_ him. It's too late for me, my happy ever after is no longer. My love is gone. Life is not even worth living… But I can't die, I mean I could always go to the Volturri, but I can't leave my mom and my dad and my sisters and I definitely can't leave Bella.

After what felt like a few hours, even though I'm sure it wasn't, I heard the sound of branches cracking under cautious feet. Then, under the tree stood Amory, his backpack was swung across one shoulder his dark hair slightly mussed from the wind.

* * *

_Please review. I know I haven't update in centuries, but school has taken hell out of me. I finish at 5pm every day, sometimes 6. Ok enough with the excuse. Please Update!_

_I'm on holiday, finally, so I think that I'll probably have another update ready for next week, considering the fact that I am actually inspired._

Please update, I'd like to go above 60 before I update again... hehe


	11. Chapter 11

****

Andrea's POV

He dropped it at the foot of the tree, next to mine and without looking up, said:

"The bell rang, class has already started. You don't have to move though. I told the secretary that you weren't feeling good and that I would accompany you home. They had me call your mom and my foster mom, they said it was fine."

Then he did something unexpected, he started climbing the tree, with ease and once he was at my level he sat on one of the branches and just stayed quiet, looking out at the school grounds. After what felt like an eternity, I finally spoke:

"Thank you, you didn't have to I could of taken care of it on my own."

"Ya well you would of gotten detention" He said with a small smirk. I snorted, I could very well have dazzled that old fat secretarial lady, without even moving my pinky finger, and answered:

"Ya, I would have. Thanks." We soon lapsed into silence again, until he whispered:

"You can tell me if you want, you know, I'm not gonna go tell anyone else. I just know from experience that it's always good to let it all out." I stared at him for a while, trying to understand why this mysterious boy, who talked to absolutely no one had suddenly decided to befriend me. I shrugged it away and looked him in the eyes, seeing that he was sincere.

"Well, I just can't stand it anymore, too many things have happened in my life, and well I suppose I never really reacted to them how a normal person would, I would just push away all my pain, until now. I thought I had gotten rid of all the pain when I mourned Mathieu, but obviously not and well the pain, not only of loosing Mathieu but of everything else as well has finally got to me, especially when Bella started acting all, Oh-you-have-to-feel-sorry-for-me-the-love-of-my-life-that-left-me-is-back-and-begging-for-forgiveness-but-I'm-too-stubborn-to-accept-so-I'm-just-gonna-make-my-life-miserable-when-I-could-be-happy. It's soooooooo frustrating. Why can't she just be happy? Happy for all us who can't be happy." Amory looked down and then said:

"People have different ways of dealing with pain and with forgiveness. But in the end they all mean for it to be good. They don't mean to hurt others around them."

"I suppose, but it's just, I've never gotten in a fight with Bella and I don't know how to fix it." I said as I started swinging my legs.

"You could start with apologizing." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I could, I probably should, but I think I'll wait a bit, let it sink into Bella's brain that she really hurt me and well, also hopefully she'll realize that it's not only my fault."

"I'm sure she already has. We should get going, the bell's gonna ring soon and we don't want to still be here when school is let out." With that he started climbing down the tree and when he was down I started climbing down, being careful not to do anything vampire-like. Once we were both on firm ground, we picked up our bags and started jogging back to the parking lot. As I slid the door to my car open, I noticed that Bella's car was no longer in the parking lot, but shrugged it off, she had probably gone somewhere alone so that she could feel even more _sorry_ for herself.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked Amory, since you're not supposed to be able to drive until you're 18 in France, luckily I got around that rule…

"Uh, sure, to the _gare, _would be good. _Je prendrai le train._" He answered as he slid into the passenger seat. As I pulled out of the long driveway leading to the parking lot and onto the road I said:

"You don't live in Maisons Lafittes? I thought you did."

"No, my foster family lives in Carrière sur Seine." He answered as he looked in to the back of the Ferrari. "You have one nice car!"

"Ya, the Parkins gave it to me when I turned 17. So I've only had it a few months." I answered as I passed the _gare_ and took the road that would lead us to Carrière sur Seine.

"Wait! You missed the_ gare_!"

"I know, I'll drive you home, it'll save you a ticket and I need to go for a ride anyways."

"Are you sure? I mean I have a train pass, it's not like I'll actually be buying a ticket, it's already paid for." He asked as he turned back in his seat to face me. Without looking away from the road, not that I needed to look at it in the first place, I said:

"Of course I'm sure." I then leaned over and turned on the radio.

"Ok then. So if you got this car for your 17th birthday, you only started driving it at 18, right?" he asked as he watched the houses pass by in flying colours.

"No I'm still 17, I'll be 18 next April."

"Then how come you can drive?" he asked, trying to see through my slight smile as I turned into the main street of Carrière sur Seine.

"Long story, short, I got my license in the US and I managed to get it to work here, so even if I get stopped by the police, I'm safe, I'm legal. Now what street do you live on?"

* * *

Three minutes later I pulled up in front of Amory's house. Behind the small stone wall, was a women, in her late 50s tending to weeds in her garden and as Amory stepped out of the car she straightened out and said:

"Amory, _le lycée m'a appellé pour me dire que tu allais rentrer. _Who is your friend?" She then looked into the car and smiled, I slid down the window and said:

"Hello, I'm Andrea, nice to meet you." As Amory crossed the road he told his foster mother:

" Oui, Andrea _a offert de me ramener içi. _I wasn't feeling well. But I feel better now."

"Oh well that's good. Andrea, dear would you like to come in and have a little something to eat? I just made a cake." Said the older women.

"Oh, no, I don't want to bother you!" I said as I started up the engine again. She dropped the weeds she had been holding into a large bag as Amory opened the front door and then turned back around to smile at me.

"Well, I suppose I could stay a while," I said as I turned of the ignition and stepped out of the car, "God knows I need to get my mind off of everything." I said that last part quietly and fast enough so that the two humans in my presence wouldn't hear or even notice that I had said anything in the first place. I then locked my car and stepped across the road. Once in the garden, I held out my hand to the women and said:

"Andrea De Boncoeur, and you are…?"

"Ohh, yes, yes I forgot to introduce myself! Anne Clary, but you can call me Anne. It's finally nice to meet one of Amory's new friends." She said with a huge smile on her face. Amory finally decided to talk:

"Hey, I've got friends… sorta, just because I don't bring them home doesn't mean I don't have any. I'm just shy." I snorted, but managed to hide it with a cough as Anne led us into the house. It was a decent sized house, with a large living room, full with a piano, covered with pictures of various children, 5 to be exact. As they led me into the living room, they talked aimlessly about the weather and once I was seated, Anne said:

"I'll just be a minute, I'll go get the cake and some ice tea. Amory, come with me."

Once they were out of the room and into the kitchen, I got a good look of the room and as I smelled the freshly baked cake, realized for the first time that I was thirsty, really thirsty, but not your normal kind of thirsty, no thirsty for blood. The last time I had been hunting was just before _his_ funeral and normally I wouldn't be thirsty yet, but I suppose that was because of all the stress and pain I had been through. The smell of the cake and ice tea were making me sick and, well I was gonna have to get out of their soon, not because I was afraid of attacking them, because I definitely wasn't, I had never drank a drop of human blood in my existence and wasn't planning on it, and well Bailey's power was on the plus side. As I looked around the room one more time I caught my reflection in the mirror above the small table in the back of the room. My eyes were not the normal green they should be and were turning increasingly darker by the minute, they were now a dark green, on the verge of black, I would have to get out of there soon, before they noticed, not that Anne would, cause I would have arrived with dark eyes, but Amory had seen my normal eye colour t school that morning.

From where I was sitting I could hear their conversation in the kitchen, vampire hearing does come in handy from time to time.

"She's a very nice girl, Amory, and very pretty too!"

"Yeah, she is, but she's also just a friend, and she's been through a lot lately, I don't want to hurt or bother her in anyway."

"What do you mean a lot, she probably just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Uh… Anne, you know that boy in my grade that was hit by a car and passed away just before I moved here, he was her boyfriend."

"Ohhh, my god! The poor dear! How awful, oh I shouldn't of said what I just did."

"It's fine, now lets take this to her." As they walked into the room I pretend I had just been looking at a picture on the wall and that I hadn't heard any of their conversation, but I was a bit uneasy.

Anne handed me a piece of cake while Amory pored me a glass of ice tea. I accepted both gracefully and took a sip of ice tea, all the while resisting the urge of spitting it back in the glass and high-tailing it out of there and heading straight into the forest to hunt, but that would be rude. We talked for about half an hour, with me practically forcing the cake down my throat, about meaningless things and about each other, Amory and I, Anne didn't have much to tell us, but seemed to have gotten it out of her head to try setting up Amory and I together, which I greatly appreciated. I was just about to suggest I go, having come up with the excuse that my mother would be worried, when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Nothing ever good came out of these phone calls. It was Bailey.

"Hello."

"Andrea. You have to come to the Cullens' place right away, we're expecting guests!"

"What guests?"

"The Volturri."

"Oh, those mother fuck—I mean how fantastic!" At this both Amory and Anne looked at me with slightly shocked looks on their faces that said 'words like that coming out of such a pretty girl!'.

"Why did you cut yourself off in the middle of calling them bloody mother fuckers, we all know it's the truth. And it definitely ain't _fantastic._ Now get your pretty little ass over here."

"Yes boss!" I said with a roll of the eyes. "I'll be there in a few." With that we both hung up and I turned to the two other occupants in the room.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go, we have some unexpected guests at home" Anne nodded as Amory stood up and said:

"That's fine, I'll walk you to the door." Anne smiled and said her goodbyes as her foster son led me to the door. We walked to my car in silence and once my car door was open and I was stepping into it he said:

"It was nice of you to drive me home and to stay for a bit, it made Anne happy, and well me too. I hope that we can do it again one day, just to get to know each other better and all."

"Sure that would be good, I have to stop hanging out with the same people all the time. Give them and me some space. See you tomorrow."

"Yaaa, _à demain_!" And with that I closed the car door, stuck the key in the ignition and drove off slowly at first, and as soon as I was out of their site I accelerated and was at the Cullens household in a few minutes, my hunting trip would have to wait.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. I just had my first fight with Andrea, with my best friend, with my sister. And over such a stupid thing, as well. I must admit that what I said was mean and uncalled for but I was upset, why can't she, and everybody else for that matter let me deal with my pain and my forgiveness issues on my own! If I want to torment _Edward_ for what he did then fine, that's my choice. If I want to take my time to forgive him, that's also my choice! And no one can tell me what to do.

After Andrea left the canteen, I sat in my seat for a while, while everyone at the table looked at me and then stood up went to the secretaries and made up an excuse so that I could leave. Once I was away from the school, I drove into the forest and sat in my car for a bit thinking it all over. I would apologize for what I had said and could only hope that Andrea would apologize as well. We couldn't stay mad at each other, which would be awful and well pretty impossible, I think, I hope.

I was just about to leave and start heading home when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Bella, you have to get over her, NOW! The Volturri are paying a little unplanned visit" shouted Alice into the phone.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I shouted back.

"I don't know but just get here!"

"Ok, I'm coming." And with that I hung up and started up the car and was in front of the Cullens' house in 5 minutes.

I pushed the front door open to see that they had already arrived, everyone had, except Andrea. I went to stand behind the coach where Carlisle, Esme, Arthur and Victoire were sitting.

Aro spoke:

"Where's Andrea?"

"She's on her way" said Bailey. Alice added:

"She'll be here in 2 seconds."

2 seconds later Andrea stepped into the house and said:

"What's all this about, Aro, you never _visit_, if it's to try and rope me into joining the guard, then you already know the answer." She stared the heads of the Volturri down for a good 2 minutes before they finally answered:

"No, no, we've given up on you joining, but my, how you've grown since we last saw you, oh that's right you were only 14, but let's talk about serious matters .It seems that Victoria is back, stronger and smarter then ever, and out for the kill."

* * *

_Well, I don't think I've ever updated so fast. I appreciate the fact that 1987 reviewed, she was the only one who did. Although I said that I would wait until I got up to 60 reviews to update next, I decided to be nice, and well I had nothing else to do, I just got my wisdom teeth removed and I look like a friggen hamster, so I'm kinda couped up in my house..._

_Anyways, thanks to those who added me to favorites and alert, it's nice, but please review next time, I would really appreciate it, they make me smile and make more enthusiatic to writting, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. That would be great._

_St. Joan. D'arc_


	12. AN Very Important, please read

**Authors note**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in ages but unfortunately for my story, I just moved houses before the summer and my computer broke during the move, I really had planned on updating during this holiday, especially since I have just finished part of my baccalauréat and that I finally had time to update!**

**This is my dad's work computer and we hardly ever get to go on, sooo unfortunately I won't get to update until we get a new computer, which should be quite soon! Hopefully I'll have a comp by October because I want to update during the Toussaint holiday! Anyways Although I really hate all these AN, posted as a chapter, I just thought that I'd let you know so that you don't think I've abandoned this story.**

**Also if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters with Victoria and all, please please please don't hesitate to share them with me!**

**I'll try finding a way to update before then…**

**Again I'm really really really sorry, and thank you for understanding**

**St. Joan. D' Arc**

**PS, I'll delete this when I update**


End file.
